headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Today is the Day (Part 2)
"Today is the Day (Part 2)" is the nineteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Guy Norman Bee with a teleplay written by Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, March 20th, 2009 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott Gamzon - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7321 (end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc five of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One and Virgin 1 on April 9th, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * Flashforward scenes in this episode take place in the year 2027. * This is the second and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Guy Norman Bee. He directs two episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Today is the Day (Part 1)". * This is the sixth and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Ashley Edward Miller. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Today is the Day (Part 1)". * This is the fifth episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Zack Stentz. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Today is the Day (Part 1)". Quotes * John Connor: You know, I've been running from the machines my whole life. They tried to kill my mom before I was even born. When I was twelve, they sent one after me. I was a kid. I was stupid. I didn't know what it was all about. Both times, heh, future me sent someone back to stop them. The first time, it was a soldier. His name was Kyle Reese. And he died saving my mother's life. Second time it was a machine. I used to wonder why I did that. Why I took that chance. I don't wonder any more. Human beings can't be replaced. They can't be re-built. They die and they never come back. You know, it wasn't Derek that told me, if that's what you're wondering. He loves you, you know, Derek. You and me...we're the only things he has in this world. The only things. He's like Riley in that way. But, see, she made mistakes. Small things, sometimes. A word, or a phrase. "Carrots and apples". I'm guessing that's yours. When we were in Mexico, she heard my real name. She ignored it. A man took my picture and she destroyed his camera. She put herself between me and a machine that was hunting me. So, one day I realized she wasn't treating me like John Baum. She was treating me like John Connor. .... * Derek Reese: I'm really sorry, John. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve what happened to her. * John Connor: Few people do. How long do you think you could survive...with Cameron? If she wanted to kill you, face to face. * Derek Reese: What kind of weapon do I have? * John Connor: Your fists, and your elbows, and your fingernails, and your teeth. * Derek Reese: Against her? Those aren't weapons. * John Connor: No, they're not. * Derek Reese: You already know the answer to that, John. If she wants me dead, I'm dead. .... * Sarah Connor: You went to see the body. You shouldn't have done that. * John Connor: It was a risk, I know. * Sarah Connor: I don't mean the risk. You shouldn't have to remember her like that. * John Connor: There were things I needed to see. Things I had to understand. * Sarah Connor: You understand them now? * John Connor: I think so. I'm sorry I doubted you. * Sarah Connor: John... * John Connor: No, not you. Her. .... * John Henry: The eyes for example, the window to the soul. They're the window to the soul, I read that. * James Ellison: That's what they say. * John Henry: Then I should choose my paint more carefully. * James Ellison: It doesn't matter John Henry. It's a statue. It's an object. It doesn't have a soul. * John Henry: It has eyes. Your eyes look tired. Is your soul tired? * James Ellison: No my soul isn't tired, but I am. .... * Sarah Connor: You're not leaving this house. * Cameron Phillips: John needs me. * Sarah Connor: If John needed you, he would have asked for you. He didn't. You're not leaving this house. * Cameron Phillips: The police could identify Riley's body at any time. I need to be with him if they do. * Sarah Connor: If they do, they'll probably come here. (Sarah notices Cameron's left hand slightly twitch) So we should be happy he's out. Why are you here? * Cameron Phillips: Protect John. Hunt Skynet. Stop Judgment Day. * Sarah Connor: But why are you here? Right now, with us. John sent you here from the future. But, he sent you away. Away from him. Maybe you should think about that. Maybe you should think about why he didn't want you around any more. .... * John Henry: Mister Ellison is our friend. * Catherine Weaver: Yes, he is our friend. * John Henry: Are you going to kill him? * Catherine Weaver: Mister Ellison has proven himself to be a capable and loyal employee, but he's still a human being. * John Henry: Human life is sacred. * Catherine Weaver: We have to be prepared for any contingency. * John Henry: What contingency would that be? * Catherine Weaver: Humans will disappoint you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:March, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories